nhl_hockeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Subban
Malcolm Subban (born Malcolm-Jamaal Justin Subban on December 21, 1993 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian ice hockey goaltender for the Vegas Golden Knights of the NHL. Subban was drafted by the Boston Bruins in the first round (24th overall) of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Junior Subban made his Ontario Hockey League debut with the Belleville Bulls during the 2009–10 season, appearing in a single game with the club. The next season, he spent the entire season with the Bulls, appearing in 32 games and recording 10 wins. Heading into the 2011–12 OHL season, Subban was a highly ranked prospect for the 2012 NHL Entry Draft and finished the season as the number one ranked goaltender in North America. The Boston Bruins made him the 24th overall pick of the 2012 draft. He signed a three-year contract with the club just prior to the 2012–13 NHL lock-out. With the NHL shutdown, he returned to the Bulls for another season in the OHL, recording 29 wins in 46 games. Professional Boston Bruins Subban attended his first NHL training camp with the Boston Bruins ahead of the 2013–14 season. He was cut shortly after appearing in a preseason game where he allowed 8 goals to the Detroit Red Wings, and assigned to Boston's American Hockey League affiliate in Providence. However, during the same preseason schedule, Malcolm had his very first opportunity to face his brother P. K. Subban on the Habs squad on September 16, 2013, in a preseason match between the Bruins and Canadiens at Montreal's Bell Centre. Malcolm replaced Bruins rookie goaltender Chad Johnson at about 14 minutes into the game's second period, and managed to stop every single shot in the 31:49 he played in-net, en route to a 6–3 defeat of the Canadiens. During the 2014–15 Boston Bruins season, due to the Boston team's backup goaltender Niklas Svedberg needing conditioning play with the parent team's AHL affiliate, Subban received his first-ever NHL callup to back up Tuukka Rask on January 30, 2015. On February 20, 2015, Subban made his NHL debut against the St. Louis Blues. He was replaced by Tuukka Rask in the second period after giving up 3 goals on 3 shots, but returned later in the game. On February 6, 2016, he was hospitalized after taking a puck to the throat during pre-game warmups. The organization announced Subban would miss at least 8 weeks due to this injury. After his fractured larynx healed during the 2016 off-season, Subban's play for the Providence Bruins during the 2016–17 AHL season resulted in an 11–14–1 record, with a 2.41 GAA and a 0.917 save percentage. By the 2017 off-season, Subban (along with fellow Providence Bruins goaltender Zane McIntyre) were each re-signed with the Boston Bruins for two years, at $650,000 per year. Vegas Golden Knights On October 3, 2017, Subban was claimed off waivers by the Vegas Golden Knights. He won his first NHL game on October 15, 2017, against his former team, the Boston Bruins. Subban started in place of the injured Marc-André Fleury. On October 22, 2017, Subban was placed on injured reserve with a lower body injury. He had been injured the previous day in a game against the St. Louis Blues. On November 17, 2017 he was taken off injured reserve and was the backup for Maxime Lagacé in the following game against the Los Angeles Kings. The first time Malcolm played a regular season game against his brother P. K. was on December 8, 2017, where Subban made a then career-high 41 saves to help the Knights beat the Predators 4–3. In doing so, the Subban brothers became only the 10th set of brothers to play against one another with one a skater and another a goaltender. Subban was again placed on injured reserve, this time with an upper body injury, after being injured during practice on February 10, 2018. He recorded his 1st NHL shutout in a 5-0 victory against the Winnipeg Jets on March 21, 2019. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Subban was goaltender for Team Canada in the 2013 World Junior Championships in Ufa, Russia. He appeared in six games, with four wins. Canada finished in fourth place at the tournament. Accolades *2010–11 – CHL Goaltender of the Week (week ending December 12) *2010–11 – OHL First All-Rookie Team *2011–12 – CHL Goaltender of the Week (week ending November 6) *2011–12 – CHL Goaltender of the Week (week ending November 27) *2012–13 – CHL Goaltender of the Week (week ending February 24) *2012–13 – CHL Goaltender of the Week (week ending April 14) *2012–13 – OHL Third All-Star Team Personal Life Subban's older brother, P.K. plays for the New Jersey Devils in the NHL. his younger brother, Jordan was drafted 115th overall by the Vancouver Canucks in the 2013 NHL Entry Draft and most recently played for the Toronto Maple Leafs organization. His father, Karl, is the fifth leading scorer in Lakehead University basketball history. His older sister, Natassia, played basketball at York University, ending her university career as the all-time leading scorer in Ontario University Athletics. Category:Players Category:1990s births Category:Vegas Golden Knights players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks